


Put Your Hands Up

by 2edge4u



Series: May It Last a Lifetime [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nanny AU, Nerf Gun Fight, Smut, hell ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2edge4u/pseuds/2edge4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carm have been really busy lately and haven't seen as much of each other as they want to. Laura invites Carm over for dinner one Friday night and she gets a lot more than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Hands Up

**Author's Note:**

> Happy fanfiction author appreciation day, everyone! I'm so thankful for y'all you have no idea. I've been meaning to write this for like a week or so but my distracted ass waited until tonight so anyway I hope you like it!

It has been one hell of a week and exhausted doesn’t even begin to describe how you feel. Laura has worked a lot more hours than usual lately and Betty still needs you to play your usual nights at the bar since she’s all but told you that most of her patrons come only to hear you sing. So your mornings have been filled with annoying but necessary errands, your evenings are occupied with watching Katie and late nights spent chasing sleep or singing the same boring songs over and over. Although you’ve seen Laura every day this week, it has only been in fleeting moments when she’s leaving for work or when she’s coming home and you have to leave. Every part of you misses her. You miss her hugs and the way she latches onto you like you’ll disappear in a cloud of smoke. You miss the feeling of her lips against yours. You’ve had to settle for only the most chaste kisses lately and they’re like a ghost of the ones you once shared but you just can’t take it anymore. You’ve had enough of life getting in the way of what you want; of what you need.

Although your body is aching and desperate for a good’s night rest, when Laura asked you to come over for dinner tonight you were not about to refuse. A quiet meal shared with your two favorite people in the world sounds like the perfect remedy for this shitty week. When you pull up to Laura’s house, the first thing you notice is that the living room lights are off, which is strange. You don’t think much about it. Maybe she thought having dinner in the backyard would be a nice change considering the weather is actually tolerable for once. When you step onto the front porch however, you immediately know something’s up. There’s a yellow post-it note stuck to the screen door that reads:

                _Game on. Instructions on the coffee table. :)_

You look around as you step inside and into darkness. You’re not sure what’s going on but you’re apprehensive nonetheless. Carefully making your way through the foyer and into the living room, you realize how silent the house is. Maybe Laura is playing some kind of joke on you and they’re not even here but you go to the coffee table as instructed before you let your mind run wild with possibilities.

You find another note and a large burlap sack tied neatly and set on the floor beside the table.

                _Rule #1 – No shots to the face. Rule #2 – Once you’re hit, you’re out. Rule #3 – Come and get me._

In your confusion, you decide to finally look in the bag and you can’t help but laugh when you see what’s inside. You pull out what looks to be a Nerf assault rifle, a smaller hand gun and actual ammunition belts loaded with foam darts for each gun. As tired as you may be, you find this side of Laura adorable so you decide to play along. You load the hand gun first, sticking it into your pocket before loading the rifle and throwing the ammunition belts over your shoulders for easy access. The entire house is dark, but you know this place like the back of your hand since you spend more time here than your own apartment these days.

You clear the living room first, mimicking every stupid cop show you’ve seen on tv and trying to be stealthy. Your boots are making a clomping sound on the walnut floors so you kick them off quietly before quietly making your way into the downstairs bathroom. Opening the door quietly but quickly, you check behind it to find the space empty before throwing the shower curtain aside to again find nothing. Your next logical destination is the kitchen so you slide down the hallway with your back against the wall, trying to camouflage yourself in case Laura or Katie is watching you. You make it to the kitchen and survey the room carefully but you see no one. They could be hiding behind the island so you tip toe your way around and jump to surprise whomever could be hiding behind it but again you find no one. Just as you turn around to head up the stairs you hear the creak of a cabinet door and hear a squeal and the click of a Nerf gun being fired. Dropping to the ground just in time, you turn around as a dart flies over your head and fire back, hitting Katie square in the chest.

“You got me!” Katie says and you can’t help but feel bad when she begins to pout.

“Sorry kiddo, all’s fair in the game of Nerf gun war.” She’s still pouting when she climbs out of the cabinet and you walk over to her and squat down to give her a hug.

“So, where’s your mommy?” you ask when pulling back.

“I don’t know. I’ve been hiding for like ten hours and she wouldn’t tell me where she went.”

“Well, why don’t you help me find her?”

“But you shot me.”

“That’s ok little bug. You can just help me find her but I’ll do all the shooting. I don’t think that’s against the rules.”

“Ok, let’s go,” Katie says and you can’t help but smile at the adorable look of determination on her face.

She grabs onto the back of your shirt as the two of you make your way upstairs, careful to not make any sound and give away your location. When you reach the top of the stairs you bend down so Katie can hear you whisper.

“Alright, let’s check your room first.”

Katie nods and follows behind you as you open the door to her room. It would be pitch black in here if it weren’t illuminated by the faint light of her fish tank. Katie checks her closet while you look behind the curtains and under the bed. You’re not counting out any hiding place because Laura is downright tiny and could fit just about anywhere. When you deem Katie’s room clear you check the bathroom before moving onto Laura’s bedroom. You’re getting frustrated because unless she’s ridiculous enough to have hidden in the attic you don’t know where else she could possibly be.

You and Katie decide to head back downstairs to regroup and come up with a plan. You’re about halfway down the staircase with Katie close behind when-

“Freeze!” Laura yells from behind the couch.

“How did you?”

“Put your hands up, Carm. I’ve got you.”

“You’ve certainly got me but you’ll never take me alive!” you say as you lay down cover fire and run to the kitchen and duck behind the island.

There are foam darts stuck to the walls all over the kitchen and you realize just how close you were to getting hit. Laura seems to be a pretty good shot but even though you’re pretty apathetic about things, you can move quickly when you need to.

“It seems that we’re at a standoff, cupcake.”

“Well, we wouldn’t be if you hadn’t cheated!”

“I did not cheat!”

“Yes you did, you pumpkin eater! I know you already got Katie out and still enlisted her to help you find me. Too bad I’m not going to let you win that easily,” she says and fires off a few rapid shots that whiz by your head.

“She wasn’t going to shoot you. She was simply my scout and that wasn’t in your little post-it rule book. Semantics are very important, sweetheart.”

“Whatever. Come and get me if you dare.”

“You did not just dare me.”

“I triple-dog dare you!”

“Oh, it’s on!” you yell as you jump up, firing darts in her direction as you run toward her. You get hit in the stomach the same time as she does and you both stop, laughing hysterically when you realize how ridiculous this whole thing is.

“I got you!” Laura says with a triumphant grin.

“Nope. I clearly shot you first.”

“Did not!” she squeals.

“Did too! Katie, who got hit first?” you ask as you turn to the little girl giggling from the staircase.

“Sorry mommy, but she got you first.”

“Yes!” you yell much louder than you’d ever admit and fist pump in celebration. What the hell did this woman do to you? You’re acting like a child and you can’t help but love it.

“That’s not fair! You’re _my_ daughter and you’re supposed to be on my side!” Laura argues.

“Sorry cupcake, but the game’s over. Unless you wanna go for another round?” you ask and raise your eyebrow.

“Oh, we’ll definitely be going for another round but that won’t be until much later,” Laura growls and oh god you hope she means what you think she does.

* * *

 

The three of you clean up the battle field and put away your weapons for another day just as the pizza arrives. You catch up with Laura about her week over dinner and you’re just so glad to be here. Ever since you’ve started dating it’s like you can’t fully relax unless you’re with Laura. It’s embarrassing how dependent you’ve become. Her gentle touches to your thigh under the dinner table do more to reinvigorate you than any amount of coffee ever could. God, you missed her so much.

Laura clears the table as you and Katie pick out a movie for the three of you to watch. You decide on _The Brave Little Toaster_ and leave Katie to load the dvd player while you go to check on Laura. She’s loading the dishwasher when you slide up behind her, wrapping your arms around her waist and inhaling the faint smell of vanilla and lavender that’s ever present on her while you kiss her shoulder.

“Need any help?” you ask.

She melts into you, smiling as she turns her head to face you.

“Did you really come in here to help me?” she asks.

“Well, not really but I will if you really need me to,” you admit.

She turns in your arms and stretched up to really kiss you for the first time today. It’s a kiss that send waves of electricity down your neck and into your chest, knocking the breath right out of you. When she pulls back, you instinctively chase after her but pause when you feel her warm hand on your cheek.

“I missed you,” she admits.

“Not as much as I did.”

She draws you back in for a kiss that’s even deeper than the last one. You pull her harder against you, wanting to feel every part of her at once because that’s how much you crave her. It’s crazy how can feel this way after only six months together, but you don’t even doubt it anymore. You decided a while ago that traditional feelings are out of the question when it comes to Laura Hollis. She has awakened things within you that you never knew existed and as nerve wracking as it is to feel so emotional, you wouldn’t have it any other way.

She leans back against the counter, catching her breath when you finally gather the wits to break away.

“As much as I’d like to stand here and make out with you all night, there’s a little girl and some cartoon appliances waiting for us in the living room,” you say.

“We’ll continue this later.” She kisses you one last time before grabbing your hand and leading you into the living room and over to the couch.

Laura cuddles up to your side, leaning against you as you throw your arm over her shoulders. Katie lays her head on Laura’s lap while you start the movie. _The Brave Little Toaster_ was one of your favorites as a kid so you’re kind of glad Katie wanted to watch it although you’d never admit that to anyone.

Katie closes her eyes when the air conditioner starts to freak out, yelling at the toaster and his little friends. That part always scared you as a kid so you can’t really blame her. Laura begins to run her fingers through Katie’s hair to reassure her that it’s only a movie and that it’s safe. When you realize that Katie fell asleep before the toaster and his squad even leaves the cabin, you and Laura decide to put her to bed. You carry Katie upstairs and smile gently at how comfortable she has become with you. She wraps her little arms around your shoulders as you ascend the staircase and you hug her tighter against you. Protecting this little one has become very important to you and you’d do anything to make her feel safe.

Laura pulls back the covers and you lay Katie down gently before tucking her in. You walk over to feed her fish while Laura says good night to her daughter. You watch the scene with pure fascination. You’ve never been the maternal type, but it looks so good on Laura. She’s honestly a better mother than anyone you’ve ever seen and you have so much respect for her because of it. Laura kisses Katie’s forehead one last time before walking over, taking your hand and leading you out into the hallway.

“So, did you want me to go or?” you ask.

“I was hoping you would stay here tonight.”

You simply offer a soft smile in return and lead her toward her bedroom. Neither of you say much as you go through your nightly routine. You’ve become so domestic and it seems so natural but with Laura it just feels so right. You climb into bed and try to turn on your side, expecting Laura to climb in next to you but you’re shocked to say the least when she climbs on top of you.

“Ready for round two?” she asks, leaning down to kiss you once and it’s nowhere near enough.

“Is that what this is?” you ask but smile anyway. Yes, you’re completely exhausted but you would essentially have to be on your death bed to not want Laura.

“You didn’t think I was going to let you get away with cheating, did you?” she says and grinds her hips down into you causing a gasp to break free from your mouth.

“I didn’t” she didn’t even let you finish your statement before she kissed you again.

“Put your hands up,” she demands.

“What?”

“I said put your hands up,” she grabs your hands and places them on the pillow above your head before sliding her hands down your arms and resting them on your shoulders. “Don’t move them until I say so.”

She’s never taken control like this and to be honest it’s kind of hot so you relax and decide to see where she’s going with this. She slides back so she lay her body against you before kissing you and leaning back up slightly.

“I’ve missed you this week and you cheated. Do you know how that makes me feel?” she asks.

“Why don’t you show me?”

“Oh I plan to, but I asked you first.”

“Ok fine, if it will speed things up I’ll admit that I cheated. I shouldn’t have talked Katie into helping me. I feel like I’ve barely seen you all week and I just wanted to find you faster so I could kiss you.”

She stares at you for a moment before she smiles and kisses you, letting the weight of her body settle into yours. You want to reach out and touch her, but you remember you’re playing by her rules so you settle for turning your head to get a better angle to kiss her. She tastes like everything you’ve ever needed and mint toothpaste. It’s incredible how much you need her and it’s only growing stronger every day.

She pulls back again before saying “I planned on being all tough and punishing you for cheating but that was a really good answer and I love you and I just”

“I love you too.”

She smiles again and it flips a switch inside you. Forgotten are the rules of engagement set out by Laura’s game and you bring your arms down to grab onto her, flipping her over and settling in between her legs.

“I said not to move your”

Her words fall short, turning into a deep sigh when you run your hands up her side, resting just underneath her breast and dragging her shirt up with it. You drag your nails back down her side and slip your fingers underneath the waist band of her panties and you rub lightly at her hip bone.

“I can stop any time you want, cupcake. Just say the word.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Mhm, that’s what I thought.”

She reaches up, grabbing onto your hair and pulling you down into a kiss. It starts out slow, an exploration of everything you’ve missed the last week but it doesn’t take long to heat up. The sounds of Laura whimpering and sighing beneath you is too much so you bite down on her bottom lip before running your tongue across your bite mark and she parts her lips giving you what you want. The feeling of her tongue against yours sends flashbacks of what it’s capable of running through your mind and you find yourself embarrassingly wet at even the thought. While you may want to let her carry out her punishment for cheating with that talented tongue of hers all night, right now you just want to take care of her and show her how much you missed her.

It’s a dance you’ve done many times since you began dating but it feels brand new every time. Showering every inch of her body with open mouth kisses as you strip her down, relishing in every twitch of her muscles and every moan has quickly become your favorite thing in the world besides watching her beautiful face as she cries out comes apart underneath you.

Both of you are tired, but you’re so hungry for one another you rely on adrenaline and settle into a familiar rhythm. You settle yourself onto her leg and you press yours into her. She moans loudly and you can feel her flood with arousal and oh god she feels so good. You lean down to kiss her again as you trail your hand down her stomach. Her hips rise up off the bed to meet your hand and she breaks the kiss when you finally touch her in the way she needs you to. She’s so wet, completely dripping all over your hand and leg and it’s by far the hottest fucking thing you’ve ever felt before.

You begin to move your fingers in small circles around her clit and you moan when you feel her bite down on your shoulder. You learned a few months ago that Laura likes to bite and you certainly don’t mind at all. When she finally touches you, it almost becomes a race to the finish. You’re determined to make her come first so you push a finger inside her gently at first, but then you use your hips to push you deeper and she pauses her movements because her entire body shudders and she can’t concentrate.

She regains her senses and starts moving her hand again so you match her by adding another finger, rolling your hips and swiping at her clit with your thumb. She cries out a muffled version your name into your shoulder that ended up being a strangled moan when you begin to move faster. The two of you are moving in unison, working together to write yet another verse of the love song you’ve written in the stars you see behind your eyes every time she makes you come. You give every bit of energy you have into a few more thrusts of your hips and she bites down again, trying to stifle her scream as she clenches and comes harder than you’ve seen her since your first time together. Watching her fall apart and hearing her moan your name was the only push you needed to send you trembling along with her.

You work each other down carefully, kissing every bit of skin you can reach and she looks more beautiful now than you can ever remember. Her eyes are glazed over, totally blissed out and she looks so spent. She wraps her arms around your back and pulls you down on top of her. Usually you would be more careful to not press your whole weight into her but you’re honestly so tired you can’t help yourself.

After a few minutes of her running her hands up and down your back and brushing the hair out of your face, you have the strength to roll off of her and onto your side. She immediately curls up into you and you wrap your arm around her back and pull her close. She kisses you sweetly and you can’t help but sigh into it. This moment is exactly what you’ve been waiting for all week.

You exchange a look that says everything from ‘I love you’ to ‘fuck, that was good’ before pulling her into your chest and kissing the top of her head. You’re so grateful it’s only Friday because you have at least a couple days to stretch this moment out before your stressful lives start back up again on Monday. Laura tangles her legs with yours and yawns loudly, causing you to yawn in return. You close your eyes, no longer able to fight the inevitability of slumber.

“Good night, cupcake.”

“Good night, Carmilla.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally gave into the Thirst™ and included actual smut in this one. I'm dumb and waited until I was really sleepy to write this so it's not as detailed as my usual smut but you get the point. Thanks for continuing to read this au because it's really special to me. I'd love to hear from you today either here or on my blog!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> Monica


End file.
